


Unspoken Plans

by ParadoxicalOutcome



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Does it count as Major Character Death when that character actually canonically dies?, Female Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxicalOutcome/pseuds/ParadoxicalOutcome
Summary: They would become heroes to the Underground. They would free everyone. And she had just the idea to accomplish this, an idea that couldn't fail. After all, a plan was more likely to work the less you mentioned it. At least, that's how it worked on movies, books and video games....Right?





	Unspoken Plans

Chara had an odd relationship with sunshine. On one hand, there was the reasons many liked the sun; For humans, it was a warm light that shone across the countryside, the cities and nature both would come alive as the sun rose. The sun was energy, it was light, it was the very lifeblood of the world. For monsters, on the other hand, it represented hope; it's light would bleed into the caverns as a reminder that it was out there, that Monsterkind would one day be able to stand outside and watch the sunrise from the surface once again.

And then there was what it represented for Chara. For her, the sun represented everything she resented. Not just because of the fact that it represented the surface world itself; her feud with the sun went way back, back before she had even met Monsterkind.

She spent most of the daytime indoors. She wasn't really a morning person either, Altough that one likely had more to do with her staying awake until 6 AM than anything serious. It wasn't to say that she cared what others thought about the day- she liked that so many people slept through the night. The less people there were awake, the more quiet things were. Less obnoxious people chatting loudly and laughing like they are the funniest thing in the planet. Less eyes gazing upon her whenever she got out for anything. What wasn't to like?

Her train of thought was derailed, however, when she heard the distinct sound of paws hitting stone at a very fast pace, quickly coming closer. "Chara!" Asriel shouted, clearly out of breath, only managing to squeeze out her name with whatever air was left in his lungs before sharply and loudly gasping for more. He also seemed to be carrying something in his arms, Altough Chara's eyes weren't adjusted to the darkness of the corridor Asriel was standing in yet.

"I see you are as full of energy as always, Your Royal Highness." Chara jokingly said as the Prince of Monsterkind struggled to regain his breath after, presumably, running all the way from New Home to here. To complete the joke, she quickly got up from the ground and did a small curtsy.

The effect was immediately obvious; Before he could even respond, Asriel's face had already grown a slight shade of pink. "You.. don't have... to do th... that, you know." It was almost a running gag between the two of them at this point; The more goofy Asriel was acting at any time the two met, the more 'formal' of a greeting Chara would give. Every time, Asriel would get self-conscious, grow flustered and blurt out a meek 'You don't have to do that!'.

Despite knowing it, however, Chara had continued to do it more and more throught the weeks, with Asriel never quite used to suddenly being treated so formally by someone he considered an equal to him, even if he knew it was a joke.

After a few awkward seconds where Asriel quietly laughed as he tried to remember what he was so eager to show, his spirits quickly returned as he looked down and noticed what he was holding. "Oh, right! Mom let me borrow her camera!"

"Really? That's great!" Any contemplative mood Chara might've had was shattered as she quickly hopped over to Asriel and watched intently as Asriel hoisted the camera up onto his shoulders and pretended to do a sweeping shot of the room. "Well, what do you want to film first?"

For a minute or two, the room fell into silence as the two tried to figure out what would be the best thing to record with the camera... As well as, of course, actually trying to figure out which one of the twenty buttons on the camera was the 'record' button.

"Oh, I got it!" Asriel suddenly shouted. "I mean, I did find out which button starts recording, but I also figured out what we should record!"

Chara simply smiled. Of course, they weren't going to mention that the button was labeled 'RECORD' this whole time, if he had bothered reading what was written on the buttons before resorting to push-to-figure-out.

"You know that creepy face you do? That'd be so cool to have as video!" Asriel explained his idea with burning enthusiasm, picking up the camera before they had even properly settled that they were going to do that.

Chara's smile briefly dropped, however. "Well, you know, Asriel..." She never really understood why Asriel wanted her to do that face so much, when every single time he would get scared momentarily. It held a much different meaning to her than it did to Asriel, after all. It was almost like he liked getting scared. She never really understood how she could even do it; Everything she ever learned only made her more sure that humans shouldn't be able to turn their eyes pitch-black, or bleed black goop from their eyes and mouth on demand.

Well, at least it served her good as a self-defense mechanism. No human was brave enough to get close to the knife-wielding creepy kid that looked like something out of the next hit horror movie. Especially when they did something that should be impossible.

No human was brave enough to attack someone else without a massive advantage.

At least she had Asriel to thank for starting to turn that expression into a good sign. Now with all these monsters with all sorts of different magical abilities around her, that didn't seem so 'unnatural' anymore.

"Come on, Chara, just this once? Please?" And there she went. She didn't know what was about this little furball that made her want to pick him up, hug him and say yes to everything he wanted, but Asriel really made her want to do that. And she would, too, if it weren't for the fact that hugging someone the same age and size as her as if they were a plushie would become awkward extremely quickly.

So instead, she just sighed slowly before saying "Only for you, Azzy..." and slowly walking to the other side of the room to get ready.

Asriel quickly raised the camera, and after trying to hold it a bit more comfortably for a minute or so, pressed the recording button. "Okay Chara, do your creepy face!"

Chara closed her eyes for a moment. It took a bit of concentration to do this. Moreover, she was waiting for a moment for the element of surprise. After a few seconds, just as Asriel was about to lower the camera to ask her what was wrong, she opened her eyes as much as she could, coupled with the most psycho-looking wide, toothy grin she could muster without breaking into laughter. Just to add on the scare factor, she made the deepest, most unsettling growling sound she could make as the black from her eyes and mouth seeped out of them and down her face, giving the illusion of her face deforming.

The effect was immediately obvious as Asriel almost dropped the camera, making the highest-pitched scream she had ever heard from him since the very first time he witnessed that. The scream quickly turned into a giggle as Asriel quickly looked back at the camera to see if it recorded that. "Oh! wait!" Asriel said in a surprised tone. For a moment, his smile dropped as he fiddled around with the camera a little bit more.

"What is it?" Chara asked as she dropped the psycho smile and slowly walked over to see what Asriel was doing with the camera. The black goop quickly dissipated as soon as she stopped focusing on doing it. It was another thing about her ability that was similar to magic. Perhaps her power was magical? Then again, humans couldn't use magic. Maybe she was the first? Could she actually use magic like monsters can if she tried? She made sure to remember to ask those later.

"I had the lens cap on..." Asriel quietly said in an embarrassed tone as he fiddled with said lens cap. Opportunity. Chara loved opportunities to mess with Asriel sometimes.

...Now that she put it that way, it sounded a bit evil. Then again, definition of good and bad was subjective. You don't have to be a good person to be a hero. That was a phrase she lived by. She didn't even clearly remember where she heard it. As far she knew, it was in an old textbook about religion when she went to school about... What was it? Three years ago? What an unprofessional way of putting things. Then again, she wasn't exactly the most religious type, who was she to judge someone's god?

"Well than, that is it I suppose..." Chara dramatically turned around and started to walk away nonchalantly, only to stop and smile a bit when she heard a tentative step towards her direction.

"Wait... You're not going to do it again?" She heard Asriel say. She stood there, yet didn't turn around to face Asriel. She heard another step.

"Asriel, Asriel, Asriel..." She slowly said, still not looking at his direction. Two seconds turned into ten as she let the awkward silence continue. Then, she turned around with her usual smile on her face as if nothing happened. "Now when did I say that?" She could tell Asriel was waiting for a jumpscare, as he had only one eye open and was slowly raising the camera towards her, both things he quickly corrected.

 "Come on, quit tricking me!" Asriel jokingly shouted at Chara and raised his fist dramatically before throwing a single fireball... That bounced off of Chara's hair as if it was a rubber ball. Asriel looked at Chara with the same smile she herself always wore before they both started laughing it off. Chara was, for the first time in her life, completely content to just live out the rest of her life like this. Maybe she should lighten up a little? It wasn't like the surface world would ever matter to her anymore.

After all, what could anyone possibly want from up there?


End file.
